1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment, and more particularly, to an electronic equipment with a power supply unit physically independent to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the rapid development of the World Wide Web has led to a significant increase in network communication services so that data transmission between computers is no longer limited by distance, and human's dependence on network equipment is increasing every day.
The transmission of data through the World Wide Web requires a number of electronic devices. The required electronic equipment for data transmission includes modems, access points (AP), hubs and switches. In general, these electronic devices have a power supply unit integrated inside thereof for generating or converting external electrical power and providing the power to the aforementioned electronic devices. However, these electronic devices generally have the following disadvantages:
1. When the power supply unit is damaged, it is difficult for the users to replace the power supply unit on their own, so the users may have to buy a brand new electronic device.
2. Because the electronic device only accepts a power supply unit with specific specifications, the users' options for selecting the power supply unit are severely limited.
3. For those electronic devices requiring a larger supply of electrical power, a larger power supply unit must be installed. Therefore, the volume of the electronic device will be substantially increased. In other words, the space required to accommodate the electronic device must be increased.